¿Aún llevas la resaca de la fiesta?
by Aruka-Offelia
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si te encontrás a tu sensei en tu cama sin saber porque? LEMON! contemplareis mi primer lemon : espero que os guste


Tranquilos, aún estoy con el fanfic de morir por ti, pero es para probar hacer un one-shot :)

**Tranquilos, aún estoy con el fanfic de morir por ti, pero es para probar hacer un one-shot :)**

Comienza a abrir los ojos perezosamente. Se levanta poco a poco, pero la cabeza le da vueltas y inconscientemente se vuelve a estirar a la cama. "Resaca" piensa . No tenía que haber bebido tanto, ahora no estaría en estas condiciones. Intenta recordar lo que paso ayer antes de no ver nada, sin resultados. Se da la vuelta y rápidamente se levanta poniéndose de pie. ¡Hay un hombre!¡Y desnudo!. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero también iba igual que él .Cuando se vio, se rodeó con las sábanas. Volvió a ver el hombre. Pelo gris, alto, con muchos cicatrices y músculos . Calló de rodillas asustada y temblando como un flan. Ese hombre de ahí era su sensei, su maestro. No podía estar pasando...

- Qué he hecho?- susurró. Parecía que él también estaba con resaca, si no, sería el primero en levantarse. Lo vio así, tan dulce, que por primera vez lo miró como un hombre¿ Des de cuando lo veía así? Por primera vez lo veía sin máscara, era tan hermoso. Solo de mirarle sus mejillas se volvían rojas ¿Había besado esos labios? Se preguntó. Ella quería negarlo, pero su cerebro le decía que si . Miró sus músculos, eran tan varoniles que solo la idea de tocarlos hacían que la chica se excitara. Quiso ver como era su parte intima, pero lo dejó correr. Su primera vez había sido con su sensei a los 17 años de edad, había estado bien o mal?. No quiso pensarlo, solamente volvió a recostar en la cama al lado de él y poder mirarle hasta que el despertara.

FLAIX BACK

La chica estaba ordenando su habitación, era sábado y era el día de hacer limpieza. Se había puesto una camisa que le venía enorme e iba descalza. Llevaba el pelo recogido.(n/a: lleva ropa interior ¬.¬).

- Hola Sakura! ¿Qué haces?- dijo alguien por la ventana. A Sakura le cogió sorprendida, que tropezó, pero el hombre la cogió por el estómago

- Kakashi-sensei, no haga eso que al final me dará un infarto- dice ella.

- Gomen, gomen- responde rascándose la nuca- Solo venía a decirte que tsunade quiere celebrar una pequeña fiesta en honor a Naruto, ya que será el nuevo Hokage. Será hoy a las 9 de la noche.

- Arigato sensei- responde ella con una sonrisa

- Me marcho, que tengo cosas que hacer- dice poniéndose en el marco de la ventana- y Sakura

- ¿Si?

Bonito sostén de topos - dice señalando su camisa.¡ Dos botones se habían desabrochado dejando ver un poco el sostén de la chica!. Kakashi salta de la ventana rápido

- Serás pervertido!!- chilla. Cuando ve que su sensei ya no está se sienta en el suelo con las mejillas rosas y su corazón latiendo muy rápido.¿ Que había sido eso?. Se levantó recordando que faltaban cosas por limpiar, pero lo dejó correr. Se fue al baño y se duchó, y con ropa veraniega, ya que era verano, se fue a tomar algo. En su casa hacía una calor que no podía estar por la mañana.

"Iré a buscar Naruto, seguro que está comiendo Ramen" Rió. Así era, estaba en la parada comiéndose el 3 bol. –Ohaio Naruto!- dice sentándose al lado de el chico rubio.

- Sakura-chan!!- chilla

PUM! Un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sakura

- No chilles!- dice enfadada, pero después se pone a reír- Nunca cambiaras Naruto-kun!

- Yo no río, eso dolió mucho Sakura-chan...- dice frotando la cabeza

- Gomen. Ven que te lo curo- pone sus manos encima de la cabeza del chico y con sus manos le cura la herida- Te he pegado por que serás Hokage y tienes que ser más educado!- le riñe El pelo de Naruto había crecido dejándole una pequeña melena, pero sus ropas seguían siendo las de siempre. Sakura, bueno, Sakura seguía con su pelo corto y su mal humor de siempre.

- Ya lo sé, pero soy como soy Sakura-chan – dice él

Ella ríe por el comentario- has madurado mucho!

- La gente cambia.

- Si, si, pero no lo hubieras echo si no fuera por Hinata- Naruto se sonroja- "Quiero ser digno de la persona que amo!" dijiste , y ahora lo eres

Hehhe...Amo a Hinata, ella será la futura esposa de el séptimo Hokage- dice emocionado

Aún te falta para casarte, solo tenemos 17 años!

Y tu Sakura-chan?

Yo de que?

Nunca te he visto con un hombre. ¿Aún estas por Sasuke?

Yo...- tenía razón. Des que Sasuke se fue con su grupo, no lo ha visto más. Aún le quiere, aunque lo niegue- Ya no me gusta, ese baka..- dice, dos gotas caen por sus mejillas- Perdón Naruto, pero me voy- se levanta y se va corriendo

Sakura!- chilla él

"Dije que no lloraría más por él!" Sale corriendo hasta un árbol alejado un poco del pueblo, pero dentro de las defensas. "¿Por qué le quiero? Él me rechazó y yo lo acepté..." se limpia las lagrimas " Se mira el pie y ve que ha perdido una de sus chanclas y se ríe de si misma "Que torpe soy!"

-Creo que buscas esto- dice alguien en la rama de detrás, pero ella sabe quien es.

- Gracias Kakashi-sensei...- dice ella levantándose. Su sensei le acerca su zapato y ella lo coge, se lo pone

- Perdón por seguirte, pero te he visto que salías corriendo y que tu zap-

- No pasa nada sensei- le interrumpe ella- eres el único que sabe como me siento. Cuando se fue Naruto y Sasuke, solo quedamos nosotros y fuiste el único amigo. Gracias

Kakashi pasa a su rama-hago mi obligación de sensei y amigo- sonríe- No llores más por él...- Sakura se sorprendió. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Se sonrojo- él se fue, deja que te quite..digo que tus amigos quitemos el dolor que tienes en el corazón.

- Kakashi...- dice ella. Comienza a llorar. Él le abrazó, ella solamente hizo sollozar en su pecho durante mucho tiempo. De tanto llorar, se quedó dormida

Kakashi, la cogió y se la llevó a su piso. La dejó en la cama y se dispuso a irse- Adiós. Sigues siendo la pequeña Sakura de 12 años..- y se fue.

Sakura no tardó poco en despertarse y verse que estaba e su cama. Sabía que Kakashi la había traído a su casa. Pensó por un momento en sus brazos músculos que le habían llevado a su piso- Pero en que piensas Sakura! Es tu maestro!- se da dos golpecitos en la cara y se dispone a arreglarse. Eran las 8 y tenía que ponerse muy hermosa para un día tan especial. Se puso un vestido corto de color morado como su chalequito. Va sin mangas y solo le sujeta la parte de su pecho con una lazo pequeño rosa flojo. Se deja el pelo largo que le llega esta los hombros y se pone una diadema del color de su vestido. De zapatos, algo como cómodo, piensa. Si tiene que estar toda la noche mejor que unos zapatos planos de color negro. Para no pasar frío, se pone una chaquetilla negra. Se dispone a salir cuando alguien llama a la puerta

- Hola Sakura.

Hola Sai. ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta

Yo también voy a la fiesta- responde sonriendo

¿Y?-

Que como estamos al lado pensé en recogerte. ¿No quieres?

Sakura ríe- Claro, por que no

- Vamos, que todo el mundo ya esta en la fiesta y Naruto espera

Si vamos- responde ella. Sai le estira el brazo y ella se coge. Cuando llegan a la fiesta el primer en verlos así es Kakashi

Que pasa Kakashi? Te han quitado la novia- dice Asuma dándole golpecitos en el hombre.

Calla imbécil- responde enfadado. Se levanta y se dirige a saludar a Sakura ¿Estaba celoso? Imposible, el ninja copia no puede tener esos sentimientos. Cuando vio a la chica así, tan hermosa, se quedó el shock

Buenas noches sensei- responde ella con una reverencia

Ohaio Sakura- mira a Sai con rabia, pero él solamente sonríe – Sakura, ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?- pregunta él

Sai, me disculpas por favor?

Si claro, yo me voy con los otros – dice él- adiós feita

Serás...- responde ella apretando el puño

Vamos Sakura- dice el sensei

Si claro...- Ella tenía un poco de miedo por lo que le iba a decir. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y temblaba un poco. Salieron del bar y se pusieron cerca un parque que había no muy lejos del recinto- de que quería hablar?

De lo de hoy

Y que pasa?

Veras Sakura, se me hace difícil ya que han pasado muchas cosas y claro, somos muy amigos des de que los dos chicos se fueran. Claro que yo también me fui un temporada

Una temporada?

Vale, me fui 1 año, pero estuvimos muchos días solos entrenando y comiendo juntos, y claro a mi eso me gustaba

Y?

Que yo quería decirte que...

Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan! Estáis aquí – dice Naruto acercándose

Pum! Golpe de Sakura

- Au... Sakura eso duele- dice el pelirrubio levantandose del suelo- esta vez te pasaste

Gomen... Pero no ves que estamos hablando- Kakashi ya no decía nada, solo veía discutir a sus ex-alumnos

Venga chicos no os peleéis – interviene el maestro apartándolos uno al otro- Haber Naruto que querías?

Ah! Si! Que vamos a comenzar a comer, que si no llegáis pronto no os quedará mucho – responde el muchacho

Vale, ahora iremos- dice empujándole

Hai!! – el chico se marcha

Kakashi... que quería decirme?- dice ella

Te lo diré después vale?- dice sonriendo – Vamos que nos esperan- él le coge la mano de ella. La pelirosa se sorprende. ¿Des de cuando Kakashi era romántico? Era raro, pero le gustaba

Vale sensei...- responde ella con una voz muy tímida y muy roja

No...

Que?

Que no me llames sensei. Repite: KA-KA-SHI

Pum! Un golpe directo de Sakura

- Por qué me pegas!

- 1r- no soy estúpida y 2n aún estoy enfadada por lo de hoy

No hacía falta pegarme...-dice- y fuiste tu quien provocó- reprocha él

¿Quién fue el que entró en mi casa por la ventana?- dice con un tono de voz irónico

Si tu no fueras tan ligera de ropa no te habría pasado- responde él. A Sakura no le sentó nada bien ese comentario

Me esta llamando puta?- dice ella

No, pero si sigues así...- responde él bromeando

Yo no soy la que lee los libros de Jiraya- dice ella

Pero son más interesantes que ver a 3 chicos entrando tontamente.

Así Naruto tuvo que irse y yo entrenar con Tsunade.

Estas insinuando que no soy bueno

No lo insinúo, lo afirmo.- Golpe de Sakura- eres muy malo enseñando- otro tanto para ella

Eso crees?- Kakashi coge a la pelirosa por las muñecas y la arrincona en un árbol. Sus cuerpos juntos hace que Sakura se altere- Te voy a enseñar algo que ni Tsunade puede enseñarte.

- Déjeme...- susurra ella. Su corazón late muy deprisa y sus cara esta muy roja. Su piernas comienzan a flaquear

- No- responde el directo. Se acerca lentamente al cuello y inhala el perfume de ella- siempre con el mismo perfume

- Por favor...suéltame, esto no esta bien- dice ella

- Por qué parar? Ahora llega lo mejor- poco a poco el se quita la máscara, claro que ella no le ve la cara, y comienza a besar su cuello dejándole marcas. Cuando acaba, se vuelve a poner la máscara y se separa- Ahora será mejor que te tapes con algo- ríe

- No tenías que haberlo echo!- grita ella enfadada. De sus ojos caen lagrimas- Estúpido! – le pega dejándole un gran marca roja en la cara y se marcha corriendo para entrar en el recinto

- Sakura! – dice. Pero es demasiado tarde- Mierda!- golpea al árbol. Con paso lento se dirige donde la chica se había ido.

La pelirosa ve como entra él y lo único que hace es girar la cara, el hombre lo noto. Se avergüenza de lo que ha hecho ¿Pero por qué lo hizo? Ni él lo sabia

- Hinata, me dejas tu pañuelo?- pregunta ella

- Si claro- afirma ella- ¿Por qué?

- Mejor no preguntes..- dice ella toda roja. Hinata asiente y le deja su pañuelo de color blanco. Ella se lo pone en el cuello para así disimular los chupetones. Esas marcas aún estaban calientes, pero no le dolían. "Buen profesor" Pensó. Siempre le habían dicho que los chupetones dolían bastante, si querían que durase. Pero lo de Kakashi, sintió que se excitaba. "NOOO! Sakura, no pienses en eso! El lo fue contra tu voluntad!"

- Sakura..- dice Hinata tímida

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hace mucho rato que nos pusieron la comida y no la catas..- Sakura sonrió. Se notaba que ella y la pelinegra eran amigas des de hace mucho- estas bien, ¿No?

- Solo pensaba- sonrie

- En Kakashi?- dice ella

Sakura se pone roja- Que dices! Como iba a pensar en ese pervertido- contesta haciendo una risa nerviosa

-Sakura, somos amigas, y esos chupetones no se hacen solo. A demás Kakashi te ha hecho salir- "Pues Hinata no será tan tonta como parece" piensa ella- Sakura...si te gusta díselo..

- No lo sé- responde enfadada- ni quiero hablar de eso! Ahora estoy muy confundida, solo quiero divertirme!

La ojiblanco no dice nada, solo sonríe y se pone a comer.¿Le gustaba Kakashi? No lo sabía, esta tan liada..."No pienses más y come!" sonriendo se dispone a comer

- Chicos! Quiero hacer un brindis- todo el mundo dirige su mirada a Tsunade que ya va por el 3 sake- Por Naruto!

- Salud!- todos dicen

- Tsunade , vas muy bebida- dice Shizune agarrardola del brazo

No seas aguafiestas!- dice- todo el mundo a divertiros!!

( Gota tipo anime ) '¬.¬

Todos los de la fiesta se lo estaban pasando bien. Lee, con su sensei haciendo el típico gesto que se creen guays, Ten Ten estaba con Neji tonteando, ya que ahora eran novios. Chouji se zampaba todo lo que veía. Naruto intentaba declararse a Hinata, y ella igual. Sakura, bueno, Sakura bebía y bebía con tsunade. Shizune intentaba pararlas, pero se negaban

- Eres una pesada!- decía la pelirosa- déjanos en paz! Estamos depresivas!

- Eso!- responde la pelirrubia

- Solo estáis tontas! – Chilla Shizune- Tsunade, tendría que dar ejemplo a Sakura, usted es su maestra y tal...

- Y a mi que me cuentas! Hoy solo somos dos mujeres con problemas. ¿A que si Sakura?

Eso! Yo a mis 17 años y soy virgen!- se levanta, y que casi se cae...- Lo chillo! Estoy virgmmmm- alguien le tapa la boca con las manos

Menos mal Kakashi-sensei. Por favor ayúdeme con estas dos!

Sakura nunca es así- dice preocupado- mejor me la llevo a casa

No quiero!- dice levantandose, pero como ve doble, cae al suelo. Se pone toda roja

Vamos...

Déjeme! Y menos con usted!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hasta ahí llegaba su memoria. Daba vueltas por la cama, pero no se acordaba.

- ¿No te acuerdas verdad?- dijo una voz que hizo que Sakura cayera en redada con las sabanas al suelo

- Por Kami! Siempre haces lo mismo..- dice ella enfadada

- Es que te veía tan mona mirándome..- contesta. La pelirosa se puso muy roja.- Espera que te ayudo- dijo levantandose

- ¡ No hace falta!- chilla ella. Eso hace que Kakashi se incorpore un poco mosqueado por el grito de su ex-alumna. La chica se sienta en la cama- Kakashi, yo no recuerdo nada. Lo siento.

Por un momento los dos se quedan callado, hasta que el sensei se acerca a ella y le besa el hombre- no pasa nada..ha sido un error por parte mía- su voz es triste y melancólica

- Pero yo...- no acaba, ya que ve que el peliplateado se esta vistiendo- ¿Dónde va?

- A casa, fue un error hacerlo contigo. Eres menor y fuiste mi alumna. Y soy muy grande para ti- ya vestido se dirige a la puerta

-Pero...

- Sakura ibas borracha y yo lo hice sabiendo que pasaría!- da un golpe en la puerta- ha sido toda mi culpa, me hago responsable. Seguro que ya no me hablarás, lo entiendo. Pero yo no me arrepiento

- Espere sensei!- grita, él se para- Aunque no lo recuerde yo...- comienza a ponerse roja.

- Tu que?- dice acercándose a ella. Sabia que palabras iban a salir de esa boca tan pequeña, pero quería oírlas

- Lo haces a posta- responde ella con una cara cruzando los brazos- sabes lo que voy a decir y quiere que lo diga

- Pero yo quiero escucharlo de tu boca- dice él

La cara de la kunoichi estaba totalmente roja y su corazón iba muy rápido "Seguro que oye mis latidos! " piensa ella – No puedo decirlo...

- Pues, yo haré que lo digas..- se pone encima de ella, se baja la máscara y le besa. Sus lenguas, su saliva se mezclaban. Kakashi movía su lengua como si fuera un depredador, Sakura intentaba resistirse, pero era imposible. Besaba tan bien, que finalmente puso sus brazos en cuello de él para profundizar le beso- Dilo o no paro- dice con una voz provocativa Las manos de él comenzaron a adentrarse en las sábanas donde la pelirosa iba tapada. Comenzó a tocarle el muslo sensualmente, un respingo y un orgasmo de parte de ella- Dilo..- le susurraba en la oreja.

- Yo...a usted.. yoo...- de tanta excitación no podía ni hablar. De pronto sintió como un mano le tocaba sus seno suavemente – ahh...pare...

- No hasta que lo digas..- Finalmente, le quito las sábanas dejando ver el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer.- Eres como un muñeca..- baja sus cara y comienza a lamer sus pezones

- Ah...- sus manos se posaron el los hombros de él dándole a saber que no parase- Kakashi...yo a usted...le amo- finalmente lo soltó. Al decir eso, Sakura comenzó a recordar todo sobre lo de ayer. Ella sonrió- Kakashi, me acuerdo

Él paró- ¿De qué?- pregunta

- De lo de ayer- Se abraza a él.- Gracias a usted!- se tiro encima de él. Ella encima y él debajo

- Me alegro- dice suspirando– No quería ser el único al recordar tu primera vez.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe que es mi primera vez?- dice intrigada

- Ay...siempre me has gustado Sakura- ella soltó un lagrima- siempre te vigilo, te protejo.-

- Ahora tenemos el mismo sentimiento- sonríe la chica.

- Y que tal? ¿Lo hice bien? ¿Te dolió?- pregunta preocupado

Ella ríe- lo hiciste muy bien- sonríe. Kakashi fue la primera persona en ver su sonrisa verdadera des de hacía mucho.

FLASH BACK

- No quiero irme!- chillaba ella. Su ex-maestro lo arrastraba con la mano hacía la salida- Y menos usted- se soltó de su mano con un golpe- Déjeme!

- Haber Sakura! Qué coño te pasa!- respondió el enfadado- Nunca te he visto así!

- Voy como me da la gana- dice desviando la mirada, pero él le coge la cara para que se miran- Pare!

Pum!

Una bofetada de ella. Era el segundo golpe que Sakura le hacía en una noche, ya estaba un poco harto

- Perdone yo...

- Calla..

- Que?- El peliplateado coge a Sakura como un saco de patatas y se la lleva a casa- Oiga usted! Puedo ir sola!- chillaba dando golpecitos en la espalda de él- Bájeme!

- No! –respondió directo- vas muy bebida y te llevaré a casa- a eso Sakura calló. Era verdad que iba más de lo debido. En el corto trayecto los dos no se hablaron. Cuando llegaron, Kakashi bajó a Sakura delante de su portal de su piso- Bueno me voy, espero que llegues bien el cama- dijo fríamente

-Espere- dice. El hombre se gira- Yo..quiero disculparme...- la cara de la kunoichi se pone roja- Me siento culpable en parte de todo. ¡Pero todo lo que me ha pasado va a su favor!

El hombre no entiende las palabras- ¿Qué yo tengo la culpa de que lleves una cogorza que no puedes ni estar de pie si no es sujetándose? Me parece que tu deliras ¬./-

- Es culpa suya por intentar olvidar este sentimiento- coge la mano de él y lo pone en su pecho- me duele aquí! Y es por ti!

Kakashi se quedó en shock ¿Estaba diciendo que sentía amor por él?- Mira Sakura, creo que ya no sabes ni lo que dices, mejor me voy.

-No!- se acerca a él y lo abraza. Kakashi notó el olor de alcohol en su ropa, pero también el que siempre le gustaba.

- Sakura no me provoques...-la aparta un poco, pero ella le baja la máscara y le da un pequeño beso- Sakura!- le aparta sorprendido por el acto de Sakura

- Sensei le quiero- dice. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos húmedos...eso era muy provocativo para él. Rápidamente, sin pensarlo, Kakashi coge a Sakura en brazos y la hace entrar directo a la cama- Sensei...- dice ella estando debajo de él

- Se que es de locos.- comienza a quitarle el vestido a Sakura dejándole en paños menores

Ella ríe- que vergüenza..- dice, se acercó a él y le besa en la mejilla. Un golpe bajo para Kakashi

- Calla o me arrepentiré- ella asiente y comienza a quitarse la ropa de él dejándola en calzoncillos

- Puedo quitarte la máscara?- pregunta ella tímidamente. Él asintió. Acerca sus manos a la máscara y lentamente le quita dejando ver su rostro- Usted es hermoso!- sonríe. El peliplateado se acerca a ella y le besa con pasión. Después comienza a besar su cuello mientras su mano recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de la chica. Sus dedos obscenos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel haciendo que Sakura se excitara por momentos. La otra mano tocaba eróticamente unos de los pechos de ella, haciéndole gemir sin descansar. ¿Cuánto más duraría con esos roces? No muchos, ya que Kakashi comenzó a quitarles sus braguitas. Con timidez, ella cierra un poco las piernas, pero a él le da igual. Sabía que era un error hacer semejante estupidez, pero había soñado tantas veces hacerla suya que ya ni las contaba. Esta vez era real, y sin pensarlo bajó su cara esta su parte intima y comenzó a lamerlo.

- Kakashi!- gime su nombre. No podía creer cuantas emociones le hacía sentir ese hombre. Sabía como hacer disfrutar a una mujer. De pronto la chica sintió algo que entraba en su vagina. Alzó un poco la mirada ¡Su lengua estaba entrando!. Poco a poco notó que se adentraba más. Sakura tuvo su primer orgasmo. Impresionante, pensó ella. Nunca había tenido una experiencia igual. Kakashi rió al ver que su ex – alumna había tenido un orgasmo. Se levantó un poco y con un dedo lo penetró en su parte. Sakura intentó aguantarse apretando los puños, pero abrió ese boca para soltar un gemido cuando el peliplateado hizo penetrar sus dos dedos. Kakashi sacó los dedos húmedos y los lamió. Se acercó a su oreja susurrándole algo

- Este será mi néctar- Con solo esa palabra Sakura le miró a los ojos. Él se acercó y la besó. Sin darse cuenta, el le penetró fuerte. Lagrimas salían de esos ojos verdes, dolor y placer a la vez. Sus manos se posaron detrás de la espalda de él y con fuerza, involuntariamente, le arañó con esas uñas de color rosado que se había pintado, seguramente por el rozado el esmalte se iría.

- Duele...- decía ella. Poco a poco sintió que ese dolor se volvía más excitante. En ese momento Sakura sintió una verdadera excitación acompañado con gemidos. Como le gustaba ver a su flor gimiendo por él, solo mirar su erección se hacía más larga y placentera. Hasta que en un momento explotó, pero el no pararía hasta que estuviera satisfecho. Seguiría y seguiría hasta que Sakura tuvo su cuarto orgasmo . Ella la estaba exhausta y pegajosa.

Kakashi salió de encima posándose al lado de ella besando su espalda y hombros.

Sakura ya dormía cansada, aún con la respiración acelerada. ¿No se había pasado un poco para ser su primera vez? El pensó que si, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Hatake también esta cansado, y sus ojos le hacían notar. Se acercó más a ella y se abrazó

- Se que mañana no te acordarás, pero espero que aún me ames- y así de durmió acurrucada ella, como una pareja

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Aún espero una disculpa – dice aferrándose a ella

- ¿De que?- pregunta con curiosidad

Se quita el chaleco y después la camiseta negra dejando ver su musculoso cuerpo- De esto- señalada unas cicatrices- son de ayer , son tu uñas!

Y era verdad, habían marcas del esmalte de color rosa. Sakura de puso roja como un tomate- No me lo hagas recordar!- dice arrojando un cojín en su cara.

Él se acercó y se tiró encima de ella haciéndole cosquillas

- Kakashi jajaja me hacejaajaja cosquillaajajaja- intentaba hablar mientras reía, él paró y se miraron a los ojos. La kunoichi se acercó y le beso gentilmente- Aún no me has dicho que me quieres- reprocha con la cara sonrojada

- ¿No te lo he dicho?- dice irónicamente – Que tonto por mi parte- se da un golpecito en cabeza. Se acerca a la chica y le susurra a la oreja- No te quiero...te amo...-

**Gomen!! Pero es que estoy en colapso total con mi otro fanfic :( pero de aquí unos días lo tendré echo :D**

**Gracias y adiós!!**

**Sayonara and arigatou! **


End file.
